bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wages Paid, Relaxation Earned
Haruo Residence, Hueco Mundo, Party Over Do you hear that noise...? That sound you hear... is the sound of inevitability. "Wake up." The tone of the young girl's voice was firm and demanding, even though the person she was shaking was her best friend; she pushed and pulled at her unmercifully. Mitsune wanted to play with her. Adalina should learn to wake up when Mitsune wakes up. What fun was it if she was asleep..? Seeing that she wasn't doing any damage, she manuvered her body so that she was strattling the girl; leaving herself with complete acess to the orange-colored hair. Slowly, she began to pull on it... Adalina Mareado soon opened her eyes giving a loud Owww to signify she was waking up; her eyes drifted open and Mitsu was on top of her pulling her hair! Slowly she rubbed her eyes, "Hey... thar hurts..." she was still groggy. "I'm awake, I'm awake." meaning to let go of her hair, she let her eyes get used to what light there was. She hadnt' been dreaming, but she was rested atleast. Ending with a sentence, "Hey Mitsu, wh-" Her voice stopped as she yawned, "-at's up?" "Mitsune's awake, so she thought she should wake Adalina up too, so they could play..." Mitsune responded, hugging her friend's neck. Was Adalina going to be mad at her? Maybe if Mitsune acted real cute, she wouldn't be! That'd work, wouldn't it? "M-Mitsune wanted to play... With Adalina's hair..." She whimpered. Maybe she's braid it, or some other little-girl-loves-ponies garbage. Adalina had to be into that... If not, then she was already too mature... Smiling, she was close to fully awake now. "Yeah, let's play!" giggling, she smiled, "Really...? Umm..." she pondered for a moment, Mitsune liked her hair? She was going to ask her thoughts. "You like my hair?" smiling to Mitsune she slowly pulled herself to a sitting position. Mitsune bowed her head slightly, and her own unmanigable hair bounced with her. "Y-yeah... It's... a nice color..." She mumbled, looking away instinctively. Her stomach felt funny! She wanted it to stop! Why did it feel like there were butterflys tickling her tummy? "I... I don't know how to braid it... Could you teach me?" Mitsune looked up, her eyes opened wide and her nose sticking up slightly. "You think so?" smiling with her own chirp, "I like your hair too! I like the way it's all spikey." giggling, she mingled her hands in Mitsune's rowdy hair for a moment. A small tint of color came to her cheeks when she touched Mitsune's hair; her only thought was why...? It was so different to her, maybe she should stop doing it for now. Soon she removed her hand and nodded, "I'd love to, yeah! You want me to braid your hair, then you can try on mine?" "Yeah!" Mitsune liked the way Adalina moved her fingers through her hair. It felt like she was petting... and that made Mitsune feel nice and dizzy. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sensation... For some reason, Mitsune wanted to sleep again. Maybe Adalina could spend another night! Bailarin could convince Daddy again, and Daddy could make Mommy! It was perfect! Adalina nodded, "Turn around." giggling, she tried to remember just how her mother braided her own hair. Soon, she tangled her hands in the mess of her hair, grabbing a hair scrunchie and a few bands from her pocket perparing to get started. Turning around as ordered, Mitsune smiled warmly. She was so gentle! Adalina pulling on Mitsune's hair didn't even hurt! "Go... slowly?" Mitsune suggested. The girl wanted this to last! Her small frame trembled with excitment at the thought of this lasting hours. Adalina slowly began, rembering to gather the hair first, using her free hand's fingers to smooth out what rats and hinderences; acting as a comb would. Soon the hair was growing smoother, and as the minutes went by; it was at last smooth. Her hand motions graceful, this was fun for Adalina. Beginning to bring the hair down and criss-cross it, just beginning, Adalina asked, "I will; I promise." smiling as she finished stating. Mitsune came up with an idea; start a conversation! It'd help pass the time, and make sure neither of them were bored. "Mitsune wants to know if there's anything you want to talk about." The girl asked, oddly referring to herself in third-person. It couldn't be helped. Mitsune restrained a dreamy sigh as Adalina began weaving her hair. "I was..." pausing as she reweaved a lock of hair that slipped out of place. "Wanting to ask if you liked living here... and some other stuff, is that okay?" she pondered if Mitsune would tell her these things; what if they were secrets? What would she do then? Didn't best-friends tell secrets? Adalina smiled; she was over-thinking things. Mitsune smiled warmly. Adalina's hands felt warm against her head. "It's fine..." She mumbled dreamily. "Mommy and Daddy fight sometimes, but Mitsune still enjoys it here... Sometimes she's a little sad that there are no friend's to play with, or that she's not going to school like human boys and girls, but that'd doesn't usually matter... Besides, Mommy cooks great, and Daddy's funny and buys me things..." Her response flowed naturally; she wasn't lying, and wasn't sad about it. How could she be sad with Adalina here? Adalina smiled as she told her about her parents. "My Mommies fight sometimes too... I hate it when they yell." her fear of conflicting domestic issues still arose. "And I don't have much friends because Tristezy scares em away sometimes or we move, which we do alot anymore for some reason... something about Uncle Mareado." she mumbled on, smiling as the weaving was getting close to perfection and finished. "Mommy tucks me in at night and hugs me alot; I love it so much, and Tristezy protects me and teaches me things; she acts alot like a daddy." Snickering, it was an odd statement. "Yeah, she looks like one too..." Mitsune added. It was true. Tristeza looked somewhat like a man; she had some of the fat, the facial expressions, even the perverted nature. "But! Mitsune has her own room, see? And Mommy got her presents, and Daddy got her a cake! They love her so much, and she's very happy because of it..." Adalina was almost done...? Mitsune wanted it to go on for a while more. Adalina smiled as she pulled the tip of the hair; slicking it to where it would fit in the yellow band. "Your parents are nice; and your Mommy is smart and preety." "I wish I could live here... or atleast nearby so we could see eachother all the time! I don't want to go..." "Maybe we could convince our Mommies and your Daddy to let us so we can do that." pouting her lips, grabbed a bow from her pocket; it was Adalina's favorite bow... but she wanted Mitsune to have it. It had a small butterfly shape to it; a clip. "I want you to have this. So you can wear it in your hair, and that way you have something of mine!" waiting for a response; Adalina wouldn't take no for an answer. "B-But!" Immediately, Mitsune started to protest, not only from the question, but from Adalina insisting she take something so precious. It was a butterfly! "I don't know if Mommy'd let you... Daddy could be convinced easily, but not Mommy... Mommy's a crab." One of her hands rose up to shoo the clip away like a bug. Mitsune didn't want it! If she pretended she didn't want it, Adalina wouldn't give it to her! It would work! "Take it, please?" she offered again, placing the bow in her hand again, this time not moving afterwards. Why didn't she want it...? Did Mitsune not like her? No... maybe she didn't like butterflys. Or maybe she didn't have anything to give back. Adalina looked at her in the eyes, closer this time. "Please?" "We can convince them, I know it." Mitsune crumbled easily under the pressure. Almost right after the clip was stuck into her hair, she collasped onto Adalina, snuggling into her warmly. "Okay... We can convince them..." Mitsune agreed. If it didn't work out, she was going to be sad. But it would work out! So that didn't matter! If Adalina could actually see Mitsune's face (it was buried so far in, it was barely visible), it would be red and hot. Adalina was comfy... Adalina stayed there for a moment. It was odd, but she didn't care. Staying there for a moment, Adalina petted her best-friends hair, smoothing it out further and playing with the braid. She looked so preety with the bow and braid! Then the same feeling occured... the butterflys that Mitsune had felt earlier. It felt wierd! But... a good wierd, she liked it. Adalina smiled, "You want to go play; then we can ask them?" "Mmmm-hmmm." The hum came from deep in Adalina's stomach. But, what were they going to play? She didn't have any board games! Those were for a lot of people, and she didn't have anyone to play with. They could play tag, but Adalina looked kinda slow... Mitsune would win without a problem, even if she didn't use kogeru. "Maybe we can play a trick! Or we can go outside and play!" "Or play with the puppy and teach it some tricks!" Her voice estatic, she couldn't wait to play! "But we can't play too big a trick; or Mommy will get mad." Her voice serene she waited for a response. Mitsune pulled her head out for a brief moment. "What trick?" She asked innocently. Was it a "replace-your-fathers-high-blood-pressure-medication-with-sugar-pills" trick, or a Kick-me-sign one? The former would be.... Fun, but then, someone might die! Mitsune didn't want to get in trouble just because she played a harmless trick on some poor, unfortunate retard. After gasping for air, she plunged back into Adalina's abdomen. Adalina couldn't stop her giggles this time. Her breathing into her stomach tickled too much! "Hahahaa!" her arms flailed for a moment, and her face grew a bright red because of the laughter. "Maybe we could dip their hands in warm-water! Or... give your daddy a make-over! We could do anything!" her decisions obvious; she didn't want tooo much trouble. "U-uhm... it's not a good idea to go visit Daddy and Mommy before they wake up in the morning, because they're usually... Undressed..." Mitsune replied uneasily. She would never do that again. "Maybe... Uhm... What about your parents?" She offered. "Your parents too?!" "My Mommies are always that way! And Mommy always blushes, or pulls the covers up... she looks so embarrased. And Tristezy... oi, Tristezy just smirks; she thinks it's funny!" Adalina was speaking the truth. "Hmm... if their not... we could steal their cloths..." "And hide them. Maybe your parents too! Then what could they do?" It was almost evil... "Mommy and Daddy would just walk out naked..." It was true, Daddy had done it once, and even though he was drunk, he still could've put clothes on! She wasn't sure about Adalina's parents, though... "Sure, let's do it." She regressed finally. It'd be a fun little prank. Why not? Adalina nodded, "Alrightie! I'll go get my parents clothes, and I'll go get mine; or we could do it together with your magic!" what she meant was Kogeru ''but she lacked the proper terming. "I can't wait either way." Her face cheery. Mitsune smiled for a moment, and then, focusing, warped them both to Adalina's parents room. It seemed the two were still asleep; she doubted the flash or heat would give them away. "So where is it?" She whispered quietly. The clothes! They needed to take the clothes, and hide them somewhere! Her own voice whispering she pointed to the only change of clothes her parents had. The clothes lay discarded on the floor nearly under the bed. "There." Bailarin lay sound asleep, Tristeza's arm wrapped around her waist with Tristeza's head laying in the crook of her neck and back. Mitsune didn't bother tip-toeing. It was only a waste of time; someone her weight wouldn't be able to wake someone from their sleep just by walking. She quickly picked up the clothes and handed them to Adalina. "All done." She mumbled, then hugged her friend. The next second, they were back in Mitsune's room! It seemed she was a bit nervous to do her own parent's room... And how would they answer to Adalina living with them if they played a prank on them? Adalina smiled, "Okay, now your parents, then the trick is done!" looking at her nervous face; she was curious to whether she wanted to do this or not... probably cause she'd get in trouble. "You know... we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Her gaze reassuring; she could easily back out of this and finding something else to do. "N-no!" The next instant, they were in her parents room. Her father was resting above her mother, arms wrapped under her and hugging her affectionately as she slept. He was still bloody and bruised... Apparently, they weren't going to let him heal it. But that was okay! "I got your Mommy and... Mommy's clothes, so you go get mine!" She whispered loudly, then nudged Adalina towards the bed. The clothes were in nearly the same place as the other room. "Okay." whispering quietly, she sneaked over and under the bed, her fingers grasping the cloths and pulling them into her arms, she rushed back to Mitsune quietly as she could, and signaled for them to leave. "Let's go, hurry." Mitsune brought them out of there quickly. "Where... Where are we going to put them...?" Mitsune asked uneasily. Just this once, Mitsune would let Adalina be the leader. ''Just this once! She shouldn't get used to it. Because Mitsune would take control back. She would! When the two disappeared, that was when Tereya managed to open her sleepy eyes... and stare slowly at the body that had her so close it. Her own arms were wrapped around his mid-section, almost in a possessive manner. But, despite her grogginess just fading, the memory she had of last night was all too clear. Damn it... Nori was going to never live this down. He would be hearing his taunting of her because of this one time, she had actually been the bitch. But, she didn't care... he was a lot better than she had expected. Idly, as she grabbed the sheets she was under and keep herself covered as she decided to sit up, she wondered how many more times Nori would-- Wait a minute. That was when her eyes snapped open, and she swiveled her head around. Her eyes searched for the one thing that had been there before: their discarded articles of clothing. At first, it seemed like a manner of misplacement... who would even care about that shit with moments like that, anyway? Considering that the door was still closed, and the only one in the room was her husband, she decided to shift herself out of the bed. Fuck it... wherever they went to, she'd find them eventually... for now... she'd just get another fit... Either that, or be a lazy bitch and wear a bathrobe... After she made the latter's choice, she decided to change -- er -- put on her choice of clothing just to cover herself for the moment. Her husband groaned lightly when she slipped out of the bed, but now he was sprawled comfortably over her former position. It was so warm~! Unfortunately, this gave a good view of his buttocks, which was now slightly below the private area. It didn't seem to bother Nori. There was no one who was unfriendly in the room at the moment. A whistle came from Tereya's lips, innocent in nature as she slipped on the robe before he could get too much of a good look. "See you're awake, Princess..." She commented, placing her hands into her pockets and tilting her head over her shoulder to give him a rather bored expression. She looked over herself for a brief moment. "Have a nice sleep?" "I had a great sleep, thanks..." Nori replied. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and onto the floor, and then rolled over to the dresser. Nori didn't feel like getting up and walking... "Hey." He called out casually, glancing at Tereya. "Dress me, please?" Now that he was so obviously in charge, there was no reason for things not to change. Maybe after she dressed him, Nori would have her make him a sandwich! ....wait a minute. Did he seriously ask her to do that? "...excuse me?" Now her voice was slightly heated, an eye twitching. Not only was the guy rolling around on the floor like a friggin' tumbleweed, but he asked her to dress him? He was so full of shit. "What do I look like, your fucking maid?" Though, she was going to take the liberty of cooking. "Get off your lazy ass and dress yourself!" "I don't think you're in position to be telling me what to do, Tereya, taking into consideration what happened last night. Now, c'mon! The clothes aren't going to dress me themselves. That's why you have to do it." Almost to emphasize, Nori reached up and pulled the drawer open. Inside were several pairs of boxers. "... Well, what're you waiting for..?" He laughed. It was good to be in charge. However, she snickered, then laughed as well at his statement. Of course she wasn't going to take him seriously. "I'm waiting for you to snap out of whatever the hell you're getting high on. Now stop fucking around and get yourself dressed..." Promptly, she turned onto her heel and walked towards the door, grasping the knob. Just because he topped didn't mean shit... and she definitely wasn't going to dress him! "Oh, I know!" Nori was going to irritate her. But if she beat him up again, he could just dominate her! "Maybe I'll buy you a collar, and walk you around like a dog. Yeah, and when you mis-behave, I'll smack you with a newspaper, but when you behave like a proper little poodle, I'll give you a treat. How does that sound?" It wasn't working. "Oh, hohoho, you're a real fucking comedian..." Tereya answered sarcastically, not bothering to look behind her. "If you ain't gettin dressed, then just keep standing there in all of your glory." With that, she opened the door and walked through the doorway in order to begin her journey towards the shower. "Asshole..." Slowly, he stood, and prepared to dress himself for the day... Mitsune giggled, hugging Adalina tightly once again. Maybe they could get conjoined at the waist... Then they could share everything... "That was so fun!" The girl chirped, snuggling into her friend once again. "What do you wanna do next? Mitsune can go bug Mommy for breakfast, if you want!" Such a scary thought, luckily Adalina couldn't read minds. "Yep! Let's go do that!" taking hold of Mitsune's hand, "First we hide the clothes, we can go bury them in the sand, then they'll never find them, but bring the dog so we can act like we we're playing with the puppy, it's perfect!" Clearly it wasn't but as a child the world is full of perfections. It was on cue that the puppy in question ran into the room. Yay! Its owner and that strange, orange-haired one was here. Her tongue hanged out, and she was panting in the manner that a dog usually would, almost as if she was smiling at them. They looked like as if they were in the mood to play... great! She was in the mood, too! Her four running legs carried her over towards their direction, sitting her in front of them and wagging her tail. "Oh!" Mitsune grabbed them both close, and then brought them--and by extension, the clothes they were holding--outside; far enough away from the house that they could be sensed, but not seen. Letting go of Adalina for a brief moment, Mitsune knocked the dog off balance, making it lay down, and then rubbed it's belly. She bet this felt good! Maybe Adalina would do it to her... That would be fun for Mitsune. Adalina smiled as the glanced to Mitsune; her hair was thankfully still neat and braided; she had done a good job! And petting the dog was so cute! Rubbing the puppy's with it, she began to talk as if to a baby, "You like that, huh? huh? Aren't you just a pweety puppy!" giggling, she began to scratch it playfully as the puppy wagged it's tail and it's tongue lapped out. Ah... To the left... ...no, a little bit to the right... ...right again... Ah, that's better... And the puppy was content with the attention, as well as the comforting rubbing across its stomach. She didn't know what in the hell that orange-haired girl was talking about, but if she was liking her this way, then whatever! It began to wave the hind leg that wasn't on the ground back and forth in correspondence to the rubbing. "Hey!" Mitsune stopped rubbing, and pulled the dog's face close so it could see her face properly. "You listening to me? Dig a hole here, and I'll pet you for another half hour!" It was a good offer! And even if the dog couldn't understand her, it'd still probably be smart enough to see what she wanted... Unless... It was a stupid dog... Then it was only good for dogshit. Good Boy! Prank Going Downhill Adalina smiled, "Yeah, do it!" "I'll help too!" Dig a hole? As of the moment, as Mitsune was holding her face, the only thing she could do was stick her tongue out and continuously lick the girl in an affectionate fashion. However, it was its simple way of showing it understood. Of course she could dig a hole! There was dirt and sand around, so much of it! It was so fun to make all of it fly around everywhere! "Good girl!" Mitsune didn't show any signs of being disgusted by the saliva sliding down her face. It was nice! The puppy loved her! "Now, dig!" She motioned for Adalina to move away, so she wouldn't be hit by the flying sand. Mitsune sat with her parents clothes over her head. They smelled like sweat... Yay! Immediately, the puppy dug her front paws into the sand, peddling it behind her rapidly and madly. Whee! She was making miniature tsunamis out of dirt! Take that, forces of nature! Take that, you puny rocks and pebbles! They could never stand against the strength of.... whatever the hell her name was. Anyway! She dug with zest and eagerness, unwilling to stop for anything. Adalina moved out of the way; watching the dog go crazy on the dirt, slowly, she pulled the clothes next to them and perpared to bury them. "This'll be so funny!" Giggling madly, and with wicked twist. Of course she wasn't wicked, but Tristeza could always rub off on her. "Mhm! Yeah!" Mitsune shouted back. The hole didn't need to be that deep... Geez, they only needed to bury four sets of clothes. But, it looked like it was having fun, so... she would resist the urge to pull it out and bite it. For now. "Adalina, I think she likes you~..." She teased, smiling at her friend. Smiling, Adalina nodded, "Okay Puppy, stop! We need to bury the clothes, now the hole is big enough to hide all the clothes!" "Come on out and get your belly rub." smiling, Adalina waited as the sand blew across the air. Stop? Ok! Immediately, the puppy jumped out of the whole and stood on all fours, panting triumphantly and clearly happy with her work. It walked over to Adalina, sitting down and waiting patiently for her reward. Adalina turned the puppy upside down and began rubbing the belly, with her other hand she began to scoop the pile of sand back into the hole to fill it, using some additional sand to help shade it to the perfect color. "So close!" Mitsune added her own touch, piling sand on top of it until it was a small dune, then knocking it away with a punch; making it look like numerous smaller dunes. If they came back to this spot after leaving, they probably wouldn't be able to find the clothes! But that was okay. Mitsune had no intention of giving them back. Now it was time to put the prank to the test... for Tereya herself was stepping out, scratching the back of her head. A cigarette, lit and smoking, was in the corner of her mouth. One of her hands was in the pocket of her bathrobe. "Oi, Adalina..." She said calmly and almost dryly. "You gonna be staying for breakfast? If so, it's all ready." Adalina looked to Tereya... no reaction and she had a changes of clothes. Ughhhh! ''standing up, she grabbed Mitsune's hand to walk over to Tereya with her, "Really? That sounds great Teary-Chan!" the pronunciation was off; but ignorance was bliss. Sorta. Nori followed his wife out the door. Sighing as she smoked a cigarette, he hugged her from behind, and layed his chin on her shoulder. "Good morning, girls." Nori chirped warmly, smiling all the while. Second-hand smoke was entering his mouth... it smelled good... "Go on inside and eat breakfast, whether you're staying or not." Mitsune smiled, grabbing Adalina by the hand and instantly warping them both to the table. Why walk anywhere when you could just teleport? It was simple, and it saved time! Mitsune had forgotten the dog. But she wasn't important... Well, she was! Just not as important as everyone else. Well... the plan hadn't worked very well... Adalina could still enjoy her time with Mitsu! Going to the table, she had no clue where the dishes or cereal was... Tristeza groaned as she woke up. Slowly, she moved her graceful and lithe form over the bed's edge, slipping from her wife's form. "Oi..." slowly, she looked around the room, tonight was crazy, but the blasted Haruo Family was a bunch of horny-mules! Although... she and Bailarin had done the same last night, it was different for them. They were the exception that defined the rule. Problem. "Where are the clothes?" scammpering around, she couldn't find any... uh-oh. Apparently; the trick did work. Bailarin slowly sat up, "Whaaaaa...." yawning as she did so, seeming similiar to Adalina, "...-aaaaht are you talking about, the clothes are right here on the flo-." glancing, the clothes were gone... and they had nothing to change into. Crud. Soon, Tristeza yelled her usual when in a bad-mood, "DAMN IT!" it was loud enough... As the dog scampered towards the kitchen, smelling the food coming from within, both hers and Tereya's ears picked up the scream from where they were. That caused the puppy to yelp as it scrambled towards the kitchen... half-lidding her eyes, Tereya glanced behind her without turning her head. "All right, Princess... I made you a plate too, so you don't have to snuggle up to me just to get it..." She drawled, rolling her eyes. "Well, ''smartass, there's the very small possibility that I'm snuggling up to you because I love you." Nori snapped, kissing Tereya on the cheek before relinquishing his grip and slipping back into the house. So she did make a plate for him! Great! And it was awesome that he had a back-up explanation too, in case she saw right through him. Which, she did... Nori sat down at the table and began eating whatever was there. He sure wished Tereya would have specified what kind of food was on the table... When Tereya followed behind him, she trailed off from the dinner table. "Guess those two are awake and up..." She muttered. "Might as well go see what the trouble is...." With a Shunpo, she re-appeared at their door, deciding to lean in and listen. After all, they could be still doing.... whatever they were doing. Though, it was so easy to just burst through the door like she owned the place.... which she did. Tristeza was talking to Bailarin loud and clear, not even noticing Tereya's presence in the stress. "Our clothes, are gone! We're in here with nothing but our skivvies, which is... one article; so yeah, I think I have the right to scream." Bailarin twisted her lip around thinking of a situation-answer, "Well... where do you think they went?" Tristeza rubbed her temples, "Well... I have two guesses. Either your friend, Nori did it... or maybe Karma has it out for me." Bailarin shook her head, "Don't worry about it, maybe Tereya has some spare clothes... I hate to borrow them from her due to us spending the night here; but we can't really go walking around nude..." Tristeza smirked, thinking wickedly, Oh we could... ''"I guess your right." Adalina had a bowl of cereal ready, some type of cinnamon flavored generic brand. It was a good thing that speed could allow one to go through walls. That was how Tereya appeared in the room without having to open the door, grinning toothily. "Oh... so I'm not the only one?" She asked casually, despite the fact that the two in front of her weren't wearing anything. But, hell! She didn't mind! They were all girls, right? "Though..." She snickered, putting one hand behind her mouth in order to stifle it. "I can tell you're in worse shit than we were... did I forget to tell you we didn't bother to put a clothes drawer in here for ya?" Bailarin kind of did mind, she pulled the covers over her form, concealing her privacy and assets. "Uh?" "You mean this happened to you to?" Tristeza didn't mind, same as Tereya, she just leaned against the bed with her arms crossed, "Yeah, that would have been good to know, so if it wasn't you and Nori then..." pondering, she was trying to think for a moment, the answer obvious, but was so... shameful it was worthy of a facepalm. Their own daughter had stole their clothes... "Bloody kids..." Bailarin added, "I know this is kind of pushing your hospitality; but do you have any clothes to spare?" "Sorry to ask this of you but... well... you know the dilemma. Tereya quirked an eyebrow. "....are you ''seriously asking me that....? Of course I'm going to spare you some fucking clothes! Don't be a dumbass..." She scolded. However, her annoyance was wiped from her face, replaced by a more casual look. "But first.... I'm going to have to see if anything can actually fit you. Women-wise. So, I'm gonna need you both stand up straight..." Oh, god. She might've been embarrassing Bailarin a bit too much, but this was fun! "Thanks!" smiling, as she rubbed the back of her head awkardly, "Ugh, sorry; just not used to asking people for things. Well... if you call Tristeza ordering or threatening people asking; then maybe, heh." Tristeza rolled her eyes, looking at Tereya, she almost laughed. Poor Bailarin indeed... Tristeza took not time and stood up straight, placing her hand on her hip flauntingly as a joke. Bailarin took more time, too sheepish to really do much, she decided to edge her way out of the covers... she was trying not to expose herself. Tristeza laughed, "Come on Bailarin, you can do it!" "It's not like you haven't been naked in front of other women before." she nearly sticked out her tongue, while Bailarin just bit back in embarrasment, "I-I j-just gah! Shut up, okay?" "C'mon, don't be scared!" Tereya grinned, making a lifting motion for Bailarin to climb out. "Your wife's setting an example for ya! Hussle!" Bailarin finally stood all the way up, she was gripping her hands behind her back to prevent holding the situation up any longer. Her cheeks bright red, one could sense the nervousness. "There, you both happy now?" it had taken alot of effort... Tristeza giggled, her tone playful, "Very happy." ''snickering, Tristeza would never let her wife live this down... "Now, then...." Folding her own hands behind her back, she stepped forward, raising her chin up. Almost comically, she looked like a drill sergeant on inspection. With half-lidded and squinting eyes, she looked down at their figures from top to bottom, pacing around them once in order to get more of an idea. "Hmm.... Bailarin, you're in luck. Trizzy... you're a bit too over me for my clothes to fit you..." She deduced calmly, "So you're going to have to wait it out for a moment....I hope you can improvise for the time being..." Bailarin was frozen the entire time while Tereya looked over her like a military sergant, soon after she smiled, atleast it was worth it. "Good..." Tristeza grimaced, "Gugh... grand." Crossing her arms in irritation. Like hell Adalina's faces were going to work on her from this point on! Bailarin added, "Thanks again." "After we get ourselves fitted... and before you ask why I'm bothering to wear this, I was too fucking lazy..." Tereya murmured, turning away from them and walking back in the direction of the door. "Feel free to do a little bit of shoppin' for yer wife. Oh... and breakfast is goin' on downstairs. Better hurry if you want any...!" Waiting for the clothes to be brought to her, Bailarin nodded, as soon as the clothes were here, she'd eat and go get Tristeza some clothes. Tristeza on the other hand just huffed, "Great... breakfast I can't eat and clothes I can't wear... hurry it up Bailarin, my sanity is already waning!" she exaggerated her hands motion. "Hey... where the hell do you think ''you're staying?" Grinning, Tereya suddenly reached out, grabbed Bailarin by the arm, and pulled her in. From seemingly out of nowhere, she had maneuvered behind Bailarin with a dry towel good enough to fit the body, wrapping it around her to cover up her modesty like a custom dress. "I donno what you like or may not like!" She declared. "Now c'mon!" Eagerly, she pushed Bailarin out the door and shut the door behind her. Bailarin nearly laughed as she was pulled so quickly along with Tereya. Nodding, "Alright, this should be fun." giggling slightly, she followed Tereya as best as she could with the make-shift towel. As the two rounded the corner, Nori looked away sheepishly. "Am I... the only one planning on wearing clothes today?" He exclaimed incrediously, before taking another bite of his breakfast. The pancakes were good. They always were. It was to be expected. "So... Bailarin! How much longer do you think you'll be staying? I don't want to kick you three out or anything, but I think one sleepover is good enough for now." "I don't know how long..." "I was pondering something... I'll talk to you about it later, kay?" she was needing to get dressed and get some breakfest first. Adalina giggled, and adding provokingly, the joke had worked. "Sooo Mommy, where'd your clooothes go?" Bailarin just pointed at her, "If I wasn't in this towel, you'd be dead." "Yeah, you can kill and make up with your daughter later..." As immediately as she had taken them into the room, Tereya swept Bailarin out of there, disappearing from sight. For the moment, this left Mitsune, Adalina, and Nori alone at the breakfast table. Baiarin was yet again jerked out of sight and ready to choose her clothes. Adalina smirked, "Told you i'd work." grinning triumphantly, Adalina was ready to hug Mitsune again for the innumberable amount of times she could in the day. Mitsune nodded and smiled, but she was much too busy eating to do anything else. And she wasn't using a fork~... She could eat more of it when she didn't! Quickly, she devoured the entire plate of pancakes, and when she finished her own food, she set her eyes on her father's plate... Who was much too busy spacing out dreamily to notice her start to reach for it. It wasn't too long before the two appeared right in Tereya's room. "All right..." Clapping her hands together, Tereya immediately scooted over towards the center of the room. Her lifted finger was the indicator of where everything was. "Shirts, pants, skirts, whatever the hell else type of fabric I can't pronounce is over there..." She explained, motioning towards the large closet. "It's practically a fucking shopping mall within itself..." Then, she lifted her finger to the drawer. "And... well, you can pretty much guess out of what I didn't mention." "Alright then, and got'cha." smirking and giving a reassuring wink; friendly at most she begin to skip across the clothes, grasping a skirt and a shirt, along with her assorted undergarments needed. The towel still around her, she dropped it and got to dressing herself; she would be done soon enough. Knowing not to be dumb enough to wear a bathrobe, Tereya decided to slip it off and go for some actual clothing. She picked her own usual outfit out, only without the jacket she usually wore with it (along with the undergarments... because no one wants to walk out without them... unless you're some sort of...something). As she slipped them on, she allowed herself to speak with Bailarin. "So... what made you change your mood towards us all of a sudden? One moment, you were all arguing with Princess. The next, you don't even mind 'im.... much..." "I guess I've been happier lately... when you last saw me I was in bad shape. Got dumped by a girl-friend I had been with for a long time... most of the Hell-Hunters don't bother to contact eachother anymore." "And I was just ticked off..." Bailarin added, "Things got better when Adalina got into ours lives though." "I cooled off finally, heh." "Good ta hear!" By this time, Tereya had managed to ready herself in her usual clothing, placing the hands in the pockets of her skirts. "You gotta tell me more about this Hell-Hunter shit.... it sounded a bit interesting when Envy was explaining it to me, but I think she was being a bit vague about it." "Hell-Hunters... where to start. Well... to start." Bailarin had already dressed fully, and she decided to tell the tale. "We started off as regular Shinigami, Arrancar, what-not. At that time I was with my old girl-friend, Ardiente. The Hell-Hunters served under the Seven Deadly Sins; or Cardinals. I served under Lust. Hot as hell, but manipulative and malicious." Bailarin noted the betrayal of how she had trusted Lust too much. "We served loyally; but it was all a trick. The ruler of Hell; Bael was a cruel, fitting for his rule. The Hell-Hunters grouped together, and we took down Bael; nearly slayed a god, and put Fukienzeru back on the throne." "And who are these new people that you're mentioning...?" Tereya pressured. "Bael? Fukienzeru? Ardiente?" "Ardiente was my old girl-friend, knew her most of my hollow life after leaving my brother." Bailarin added the next two, "Bael was the previous King of Hell, with Fukienzeru being the one before him; he imprisoned her, and we simply gave him revenge, and in return, she freed of us of those Hell Hunter bonds." Adalina giggled, "What you want to do now!?" her comment directed to, of course: Mitsune. "U-uhm!" Mitsune had to take a moment to consider. They could go play tag, or hide and go seek, or go get Bailarin-mommy to do that thing again! But, they should ask Daddy while he was alone... If Crab-mommy saw them working on him, she might stop them, and then he wouldn't say yes! Slowly pulling Adalina towards her, she whispered in her ear. "Ask him...!" Adalina nodded, "Alrighty!" walking over to Nori, she tugged on the hem of his shirt, "Hey Mr. Nori...?" "Can we go play, oh! And you have any ideas what we can play?" her tone smiling, her tone chipper. She was unknowingly going to make this harder for him then others would. Bailarin looked to Tereya, "Due to all the events though... and recent activities of my brother, we're hoping to move soon... again." sighing at the end, "What a coincidence...." Tereya allowed a grin to cross her face, her arms doing the same across her chest. She tilted her head to the side. "I was thinking of moving, too... the temperature can be a pain in the ass here..." A thought trickled into Bailarin's mind. "That get's me thinking... may I ask... do you have any idea where you might move?" maybe Tereya would catch her drift. "Maybe..." she let the sentence die, hoping for a reply. "Well.... not really...." Tereya admitted, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head back into its proper place. "Why do you ask?" Rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, considering how well that Adalina got along with you all and Mitsune, and how your really the only people I can think of that are still friends." Bailarin admitted, "You think it could be possible if we both move; we could all move in together, or atleast next-door?" it was a big step; but it was all Bailarin had. At first, Tereya stared at her wonderously for a moment.... before closing her eyes and shaking her head, seemingly like she was refusing the offer. However, her words spoke otherwise. "Are you kiddin' me? That'd be great!" She exclaimed, raising a fist to roughly punch Bailarin in the arm (though still in a friendly manner). Bailarin smiled, "Really? That's great!" herself following Tereya's tone. "Maybe in a week or two; maybe a month we can both get ready to move." "Then we can meet up and decide where and all that moving crap." smiling happily as she stated the words. "Even better.... take your time!" Tereya allowed herself to wrap the arm nearest to Bailarin around her shoulders, her farthest hand pressing a palm to the front of her shoulder. "We got plenty of it to figure out where we'll be off to... though, we should run this by the others. Think Trizzy'll be OK...?" Adalina still looked to Nori waiting for an answer. Bailarin nodded, "That's awsome." "Sure, let's pass it by the others, I think Tristeza will be good, or atleast, she may not care either way." snickering, "It's hard to tell with her." Nori glanced downward, then smiled warmly. "Well... Of course you can play! But, I don't know... Duck Duck Goose? Even though that's usually only good with more people... Or you could play tag, or hide and go seek, or maybe you could build a fort." He responded. She was so cute! And she was making Mitsune normal, too! It was great! Adalina giggled, "Alrighty!" whispering to Mitsune, "Let's make a fort out of some blankets and chairs, and then we can get a flashlight!" ''Giggling afterwards, she grabbed Mitsune's hand to lead the way. Mitsune's face turned slightly red, but she followed close behind, squeezing her friend's hand tightly. Nori watched for a moment, then stood up on his own grabbing the chair he was just sitting on and hoisting it over his shoulder. Positioning it so that he'd be able to hook it on his shoulder with the legs, he picked up two more. They had their chairs. Mitsune and Adalina could get the blankets themselves. Adalina smiled as she grabbed the blankets, while Mitsune could grab another and maybe a pillow. "This is so cool." her features graceful, she hadn't ever been this happy or had this much fun before. She grabbed two of said pillows, one in each hand, and followed behind Adalina. Nori had the chairs set up in a triangle in the living room. They could just drape the blankets over the chairs, put the pillow inside, then go and play. Unfortunately, he'd make them take it down after a little while... Where was he supposed to sit while they were doing that..? Ideas of Moving? Adalina giggled as she tossed the covers over the chairs, getting ready to set the fort up. "It'll look great." smiling, she glanced to Mitsune, smiling even brighter, she didn't notice it, but her features seemed to glow when she looked at Mitsune. But she did notice a slight tingling in her stomach. Tristeza watched from her position on the bed; she needed her clothes soon... Bailarin looked to Tereya, "Let's tell them when I get back; I just need to go home and get Tristeza some clothes." Nori stood there akwardly. Adalina didn't thank him for putting the chairs there... Ungrateful little brat. But it was alright, he'd forgive her because she was so adorable. Maybe he'd pay the guest room a visit, since he knew a certain someone didn't have any clothes on~! Slowly, Nori began walking away from the two girls, in the direction of the hall. He'd really do it! And probably die afterwards, but that was okay. Mitsune giggled slightly, tying the ends of the covers so that they wouldn't move if they yanked on them. The pillows were already underneath the makeshift tent; what would they do once they were inside? And what about the flashlight? "Do what you need to do...." Tereya re-assured her, letting go of her friend. "I'm gonna go check up on the kids and Nori... God knows what the dumbass's doing right now..." Rolling her eyes, she made her way towards the door and grabbed the knob, slowly opening it. Bailarin nodded, opening a portal and vanishing through it; she would be back in a few minutes. Tristeza on the other hand was simply laying on the bed on her side, looking at some blasted magazine, she had already skimmed through some others; but they bored her to some extent. Adalina smiled, "Okay, now the flashlight... hmm..." Nori had reached the door in a matter of minutes. Contemplating what to do, or how to go about this, he mumbled to himself. ''If I just bust the door down and stare at her, she might be startled at first, or not care... But, then she'd kick my ass... Maybe if I make it funny she'll let it slide... Raising his right hand, he knocked on the door repeatedly. "Housekeeping." "Go away." Tristeza simply stated, she stayed where she was, if he decided to keep it up, she might take action... rolling her eyes, she flicked across the page, gazing at each article of clothing in it. He knocked again. "Housekeeping." Gritting her teeth, she walked over the door, placing her body against it in leaning position. "Go away..." clinching her fist, she was going to send something flying towards him or maybe break her arm through the door and choke him to death... luckily Bailarin was on her way back. The exchange had not gone unnoticed by Tereya. Using a silent Shunpo (which was indeed possible), she managed to sneak behind Nori, sitting herself on the railing. If he really was attempting to peep on her... then, jeezus, he was not doing a very good job! At the very least, he should've used Kogeru and did what she had done, but blatantly knocking on the door? Or, was he thinking that he could escape before Tristeza could land the first blow? Either way, this was proving to be entertaining to her... Pausing for a moment, Nori decided to knock, repeat "Housekeeping" a third time, before taking a step back from the door and squatting. This way, his head wouldn't be where she expected it to be, and if she decided to kick the door down, it wouldn't hit him in the face! It'd hit his knees. Too bad he was dumber then she had antcipated. Cracking her neck, she charged pressure in her leg, and thrust it forward at the door; breaking it off the hinges and sending it towards the peeper, Nori. Splinters of wood and sparks flew as the door was sent flying, and poor Nori was right there to feel all the pain... And it was too bad he was being underestimated. Woof and sparks wouldn't do anything; maybe he'd get a splinter, but he could just shrug that off. His arms flung themselves in an X; scattering the husk of the door around him. Glancing upwards, he smiled at Tristeza's barely clothed figure. "Housekeeping." She didn't care. Popping him the middle finger, she just walked back into the room, and the bathroom attached, grasping a towel and wrapping it around her. And then... Bailarin was back. Her eyes widening, wood was in the hall and some down the stairs; and she could sense all three of the adults up the stairs... Tereya gave a low whistle. "Well.... that was disappointing...." She muttered, deciding to make her presence known to the both of them. "Oh." Nori sighed slightly was he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "You're here." He pointed out blandly, before turning his attention back to the room. Slowly and meticulously, he stood up, and walked into the room. What was she going to do..? Tristeza was alright with letting Bailarin rub her behind all over her lap, but when Nori wanted a peak, it wasn't okay? Tristeza didn't care, and he was surely an idiot. "Listen, you want a peak? You have to be female. You know; a rack, an organ that doesn't dangle and preety; you aren't or do not have any of these." walking past him, she looked towards Tereya and simply walked down the stairs, Bailarin had her clothes ready. With that, Tereya hefted herself from the rail, deciding to follow Tristeza for the time being. However, before she did, her eyes widened slightly, and she looked thoughtful. "Oh... before I forget..." Since it seemed like he hadn't been sarcastic or doing it for his own purposes (back to the hug that Nori had given her), she returned the favor to him with another Shunpo, a wrap of her arms around him, and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too..." She whispered into his ear before letting go of him and commensing to walking down the stairs. "...?" For just a small fraction of a second, Nori blushed. Sitting there in bewildered amusement, he smiled to himself. It looked like they could be chaste, and love eachother at the same time! And that she wasn't mad at him for trying to peek on their guest. Letting out a dreamy sigh, he tottered on his heels, them stumbled towards the stairs. He would have to do something nice to her sometime. Maybe her birthday. Bailarin handed Tristeza her clothes, and Tristeza went directly to the bathroom, and began getting dressed. Bailarin looked to Tereya and the broken wood, "What happened...?" "Oh, we were just having a good ol' time!" Tereya replied cheerfully. "Nothin' important!" A strong arm wrapped itself around Tereya's waist and pulled her against Nori; he was still in control! He would always be in control! He was holding her like this to show he was in control! Maybe for a moment, he squeezed her bottom, but that was for Tereya to decide. "Yeah, everything's fine. The kids are in the living room making a fort. It might be done by now." He was getting a lot bolder. She liked that; after all, her ex-husband had never shown the kind of audacity that he was showing now. A sharp in-take of breath was drawn in by the grab of her waist, but lowered to a purr once he performed the second action. "Mmm.... feisty..." She purred, enjoying the contact as it lasted. Reaching up, she grasped the back of his head and pulled it down to her shoulder gently. Tristeza was soon out of the dressing room, and Bailarin nodded, "Right." Tristeza took her place by her wife, and allowed her eyes to glance to the fort that Adalina and Mitsune were in. Bailarin muttered, "So, Tristeza, I was wanting to ask you something... and Nori too. Me and Tereya talked, and we considered moving in the same house, somewhere else. Or just as neighbors, considering how well our children are getting along and how you guys are the only friends I have left." Tristeza raised her brow, "Give me a moment to weigh the options..." the answer was yes or no; but she loved building tension. Nori decided to answer for her. "No." He replied. "No, no no, no no. I don't want you two as neighbors. This one--''" He pointed at Tristeza, frowning at her. "--is a bitch, and I don't want her living anywhere near me. Besides, I think our daughters are getting a little bit ''too friendly. I want a grandkid." Slowly, he nuzzled his wife's shoulder, before lifting his head up to kiss her neck. Unfortunately, that last comment made Tereya raise her thumb and index finger together, lift it up to Nori's face, and fwip him right in the nose as a minor punishment. "Too friendly? Bullcrap." She drawled. "I'd rather her to have a good friend she can relate to rather than bug the shit out of me all the time. Secondly, if Tristeza's a bitch, then why don't you entertain yourself? You had no problem annoying the shit out of her back then, so I guess that would be better for ya than sitting on the couch on your ass all day." Flinching rather dramatically, Nori hugged his wife even tighter. It seemed her lesson from earlier still stood. "I-I'm sorry... I'll shut up..." He mumbled nervously. Was she going to beat him again..? Nori would do what she wanted; she didn't have to! He could make her happy, and then she'd never hit him again. "I'd love it if they lived with us, or next door... Mitsune and Adalina can be best friends forever..." "That's better..." Tereya smiled in satisfaction. "Now, enough with the drama, Trizzy. What's your answer?" Tristeza smirked at the pet name; but she perferred it then over her real name. But Nori's petname had to change, she could handle insults, but insults coupled with stupidity and sent by a coward was just sad and laughable. Watching the display, she held in a chuckle, she didn't try to hide that she was about to. "I'm fine with moving, Bailarin want's company, that's okay with me... plus; you've all kind of grown on me." "Well, kind of, not really, heh." snickering, she smiled to Bailarin. Bailarin smiled back, Yay! It's official! Adalina hid underneath the fort with Mitsune, a single flashlight had been found and she had just turned it on underneath the dark covers, revealing a brilliant light source. Looking to Mitsune she allowed herself to daydream for a moment. They hadn't heard the good news yet; but to them, it would be great news. Tereya would take it upon herself to tell them the news. It only took a few moments, before the "fort" shook a little, but not enough to matter. "Oi..." Tereya's calm voice stated. "We've got somethin' to tell you guys. C'mon outta there..." "No!" A voice resounded from inside of the fort. I was followed by short bursts of giggling before they were able to hush themselves down again, or, at least, enough to speak. "Password!" Mitsune shouted. She needed to tell them the password, and then they would let her inside! That was how it worked! Password? Oh, right... a fort. Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand around a little in an attempt to think. She wasn't really trying to guess, but hell, she might as well humor 'em. Either way, they'd be happy at the news she delivered. "Uhm... mole's ass?" She drawled. Adalina gasped mentally, Why do they cuss soooo much? ''Adalina looked through the blanket, or atleast to the shadows on the other side. "Nope." answering for Mitsune. "What you need us for?" she wanted to know exactly what... Tristeza simply let out a tch, her daughter and her new found friend were so funny together. Adalina got a boost of courage, and apparently Mitsune became a good girl. Bailarin only laughed, she loved how these two got along, but she wanted to share the news. Mitsune's hand clamped itself over Adalina's mouth. No! That wasn't how it worked! They had to guess the password, and then they would come into the fort! "That's wrong!" She pointed out blantantly, shaking her head at Tereya's sillouette. "Guess again!" "Ok, I give up..." Throwing her hands up in mock frustration, Tereya sauntered away. However, she found it a bit amusing that they were playing this game. But, she wasn't much for guessing passwords... ''far too tedious. Adalina watched as Mitsune covered her mouth. Maybe she should let Mitsu do this? Yes. ''Okie dokie, it seemed to her that Mitsu had the plan, and she would go with it. Adalina simply looked at Tereya's shadow over the covers. ''What is the password...? "Where you goin', bitch?" The unnaturally vile question came from the mouth of Mitsune the moment she saw Tereya began to walk away. "I know you're kinda dumbshit, but I don't really think it's that hard to figure out. Look, I'll cut you some slack. I know this is going to be somewhat difficult--''for you''--, but just think real hard, and I'm sure you'll be able to think of it. C'mon! Unless... You're about to be outsmarted by a seven-year-old...~" "...keep talking and I'm going to blow that fucking thing to smithereens." Not only was the fish taunting her about getting it wrong, she was calling her a dumbass for not bothering? Oh, how she would've loved to bend her over her knee once more and teach her a lesson... maybe Tristeza even had a paddle so that she could do so! However, if she fell for it, she would be stuck guessing, and once she got it wrong, Mitsune'd laugh at her. Maybe she should've never given that puppy to her... Adalina grasped Mitsune's hands, she hated yelling and cussing. "Mitsu... please stop? I don't want to fight or anything. I want everything to be good so we can ask them, remember?" looking to her with a very pleading and calm expression, she headed towards the flaps of the covers to exit it, her hand still attached to Mitsune's, maybe she'd follow. Hopefully she would. "Fine..." Mitsune replied. She followed behind Adalina shyly, and once they reached the outside, Mitsune hid behind her friend's back; would Mommy be mad at her... What about new-Mommy? "S-Sorry..." She mumbled indignantly, shrinking even further behind Adalina. Standing there, she glanced at the ground somewhat shamefully, but she wasn't going to let go of Mitsune and let her get punished! It wasn't fair in her mind, and she was her best-friend. She'd even take the punishment... that's what best friends did, right? Stick out for eachother? Adalina mumbled, "I'm sorry too... but please don't punish Mitsu! If you hurt her, you have to hurt me too." looking somewhat defiantly. Bailarin wasn't angry... "I'm fine, but I'm glad you apologized, you can't talk to your mother like that, considering the news she was going to give you both..." but Tristeza was rather sick humored at the moment at the thought of Adalina defended her best friend. "Ahh... this is cute. Your defending her, and holding hands." Tristeza sharped herself after the sentence, "But Bailarin is right..." "Not in the mood anymore..." Tereya murmured. "One o' you tell 'em." "Tell us what..?" Mitsune asked quietly. She shouldn't have upset Mommy. "And where's Daddy?" Bailarin nodded, "We're all moving..." "Together or as neighbors, so you guys can see eachother any time." smiling, she waited for the response. Tristeza placed up five fingers... counting down the cheering. Mitsune's face lit up immediately. Using kogeru, she appeared floating in mid-air in front of her own mother, before giving her the tightest hug she could manage. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She chanted. It was Mommy that said yes, wasn't it? Because Daddy was stubborn, so he'd say no, but then Mommy would make him say yes! Mommy said yes! Mitsune loved Tereya! "I love you Mommy!" A grin crossed Tereya's face, and she raised a hand up to playfully rub Mitsune's hair. "Love you too, honey..." She replied, satisfied with the happy response she had gotten. Mitsune smiled sheepishly from the affection, then nuzzled happily onto her Mother's shoulder. "When are we moving..?" She asked slowly. What if she seemed too enthusiastic, and Tereya made fun of her for it..? Mitsune wouldn't let that happen. Bailarin smiled, "In a few weeks to a month. Then we'll meet up here, and decide where we're living, and all that." she waited to see Adalina's response. And she soon did... Adalina hugged her Mommy tight. "That's so great Mom! Thaaaaaaannnnkkkkssss!" squeezing, Bailarin gave a small hug back, "I know, I know... and your both ''welcome." looking to Tereya and then to Mitsune, "Now both of you be good, try to be thankful, kay?" she raised a brow to them both, waiting for an answer. Adalina gave hers, "Okay!" "Alright!" Mitsune answered in agreement. She would be good! Mommy deserved it! "Good ta hear, good ta hear...." Tereya lowered her own arm to give her own small hug to Mitsune. "Now, if you'll excuse me...." Setting the girl down, she turned her gaze towards her husband. The poor guy hadn't even bothered to say anything at all. What was ''he doing, sitting over by his lonesome on those stairs...? He was sitting on the bottom step, his head leaning on the banister, and his eyes gazing emptily ahead of himself. Nori was having an emo moment. One of those moments when, just by being alone, he let his thoughts get to him and became depressed. Was his wife staring at him..? Well, it wasn't like she could do anything to help him... "Oh, crap..." Sighing, Tereya decided to attempt to cheer the guy up. Walking over, she stooped down to his level to look him in the eye, tilting her head to the side. "Oi... that's not how to act while some good news is goin' on..." She murmured, still holding a casual tone to her words. "Put a smile on that face... or I'm gonna smack you silly again..." To emphasize, she raised her thumb and index finger up before placing them at the corners of Nori's mouth, forcing them upward. Glancing upwards, he bit down softly on the tips of her fingers. If she was smart, she'd take them out before he tore them off completely... Who knew what she had done with these hands, today? Had she washed them before putting them in Nori's mouth? What if she took a dump, wiped her ass, and then didn't wash her hands? Now little tiny microscopic shit particles were all over the inside of Nori's mouth, and it was Tereya's fault. Even after she removed the fingers, she simply placed a hand on top of his head, rocking it back and forth a bit. "Well, I thought you'd be up and over joining us. I don't see you gettin' up to give Mitsune a hug or anything..." It was probably the least he could do in order to show support for his daughter's happiness.... their daughters' happiness.... Bailarin nodded, watching as the whole event occured. Events were bound to turn upward, and finally some friends lived nearby! "Whatever..." Was Nori's incredibly well-thought-out and intelligent response. He didn't even bother to try and stop Tereya from rocking his head back and forth; in fact, he enjoyed it, kind of. "I'm not hearin' a yeeeeeeeeeeeeeess....!!!" With a flick of her wrist, Tereya decided to twist Nori's neck a bit. Of course, it wouldn't be enough to kill the guy, but it would be enough to cause some hurt. "Hey, cut that out!..." Nori shouted, swatting her arm away. So she wanted to be rough with him..? It was fine. He'd look sadder just to spite her. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, then snuggled into his knees, so his face wasn't visible. It was like a ball! Category:Fanfiction